land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hymns of Mianite
Tits are great and it would be even greater if this page told the truth so I could have a good time pounding the meat to this wiki if it was true but itss not accurate, none of it, please change that, thanks!!! Battle Hymns Here resound the Hymns of war waged in Mianite, battle cries, Victory Chants, and Spells of Vengence. Immortal struggle A tale of two brothers, One white and one red, To balance each other One ruled life, the other dead. But as history has shifted, As it often does do. The brother’s where rifted, With life and death too. They each chose their side, Yet tried to keep still. But struggle won’t hide, When, broken, is will. Life cowered in the thunder, This conflict of gods Which one would be under, Leveled by odds? They took to the air, The tempest still brewing. With shock and despair, In all they were doing. With one final blow, The red one defeated. In death he did go, But only retreated. Soon shall he return, With armies of ample. And this world will burn, And life will be trampled. There is one, the un-shown, Who quietly observes. A goddess unknown, With her own fierce reserves. A quell by injunction, She may intervene, There will be destruction, Like no one has seen. (Written by Requiemstar) The First War The gods have fell silent Their artifacts displayed As brothers take side Destruction delayed Monuments Erected Have now been defaced Brothers now broken Sins un-erased Treasure is stolen A key is consumed Take up your weapons Peace is now doomed Pray to your Gods May they lend you their ear But if they stay silent You are right to feel fear (Written by Requiemstar) Hymns of Mianite MIanite's Prayer Oh, sing to our Lord on high, We your sheep, We your flock, We the righteous and divine. Oh, sing to our Lord on high, give us goodness, give us joy, give us peace for all man-kind. Oh, sing to our Lord on high, endow our numbers, endow our might, endow your kingdom with immortal flame. Oh, sing to our Lord on high, bring us victory, bring us success, bring the world for us to claim. (Written by Requiemstar) By Mianite's Hand The Flame of Creation Has started anew To build up a nation Of followers true To those full of Honor Loyalty and Trust A testament to Valor Thy weapons shan’t Rust Those Warriors of God Who Fight for True Good Without fear they trod Where evil once stood Lay waste to deception Relinquish thy foe Be made no exception Darkness must go The light will prevail If together we stand Our might will not fail By Mianite’s Hand (Written by Requiemstar) Twin Chest Plates of Power Forged from a slice of blood hardened steal, Two chest plates of might endowed with Mianite’s Seal. Created for Warriors to bring times of peace: So trust would remain and fighting would cease. The armor was split to nemesis and friend, Replacing the balance so battles would end. As time did continue and guards were let down, The relics were hidden if war did rebound. As unrest returns let power revive, If peace un-restored, no one will survive. (Written by Requiemstar) Hymns of Dianite Chant of Lord Dianite Lord of Darkness Lord of night Bring to us Your Power and Might Eternal struggle Eternal fight Chaos echoes Diminish light Lord of demons Lord of war Bless your minions Both near and far We the wicked We the damned Will do what our Dark lord demands Lord of anger Lord of death In Dianite’s name Till our last breath (Written by Requiemstar) Spell of Death’s Wail Dark enchantment Dark embrace Bring to life the undead race. Necromancers far and wide, From your call no soul shall hide. Drunk from blood nourished by fear, Necrotic calls all life can hear. Come forth in night and burn by day, Reclaim creation in mass decay. Infections rampant transgression grown, From within the grave we’re set to roam. Rejoin existence marked by a curse The gates of hell, these words, shall burst. (Written by Requiemstar) Hymns of Ianite (Eyanite) Ianite's Rite BALANCE Not just black Not just white MEDIATION There are times for peace And times to fight JUSTICE There cannot be right Without the wrong TEMPERENCE There cannot be weak Without the strong LOGIC Reason is fair Knowledge is proof IANITE Lady of Equality Goddess of Truth (Written by Requiemstar) Category:Hyms Category:Songs Category:Lore